


Gabriel's Hidden Son: Two ArchNephilims Two Cousins (Or How Jack Kline lose his virginity!)

by DragonPrincess101



Series: Spn: Mini-Tricksters [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Angelic Grace Bondage (Supernatural), Angelic Grace Kink (Supernatural), Angelic Grace Play (Supernatural), Angelic Grace Sex (Supernatural), Angelic Grace-Powered Orgasms (Supernatural), Angry Castiel (Supernatural), Angry Jack Kline, Animal Transformation, Arson, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, BDSM, Bathing/Washing, Bathroom Sex, Blood, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Burlesque, Car Chases, Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Cell Phones, Cheating, Cheese, Choking, Clothing Kink, Cock Piercing, Cock Slut, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Comfort Sex, Confused Jack Kline, Cousin Incest, Cutting, Dark Comedy, Decapitation, Dirty Jokes, Dominant Masochism, Drinking Games, Drugs, Drunk Jack Kline, Drunk Texting, Dubious Consent, Dysfunctional Family, Elevator Sex, Evil Laughter, Exes, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Family Shenanigans, Fighting Kink, Fights, Flying Sex, Food, Food Sex, Forbidden Love, Foreplay, Gabriel (Supernatural) Lives, Gabriel Being Gabriel, Gabriel Loves Sam Winchester, Gabriel is an embarrassing Dad, Gore, Graffiti, Gross, Grossed Out Sam Winchester, Hair Dyeing, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Hook-Up, Implied Bestiality, Inappropriate Behavior, Insanity, Jack Kline Loves Nougat, Japanese Rope Bondage, Jealous Jack Kline, Killing, Kink Shaming, Library Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Makeup, Masochism, Masturbation, Mooning, Museums, Mutual Masturbation, Name-Calling, Nipple Piercings, OC is a Bad Influence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pagan Gods, Parent Gabriel (Supernatural), Parents Gabriel & Sam Winchester, Party, Partying, Peer Pressure, Phone Sex, Playful Sex, Porn, Post Mpreg, Prankster Gabriel, Protective Castiel, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Punishment, Reluctant Sadist, Reluctant Sadist Jack Kline, Rimming, Sadism, Sado-Masochistic OC, Selfies, Sex Games, Sex Tapes, Sex Toys, Sex in the Impala, Sex on the Impala, Sharing of Angelic Grace (Supernatural), Skeletons, Slut Shaming, Smoking, Spanking, Spit Kink, Stabbing, Stair Sex, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Sub Jack Kline, Swearing, Temporary Character Death, Temporary Decapitation, Tentacles, Texting, Tickling, Tongue Piercings, Top Jack Kline, Train Sex, Urban Legends, Urination, Vandalism, Virgin Jack Kline, WTF, Walk Of Shame, flipping the bird, insane oc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-07-24 14:17:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16176785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonPrincess101/pseuds/DragonPrincess101
Summary: "You let our son have piercings and eat sweets for every meal?" said Sam angrily as he crosses his arms.Gabriel shrugs "I can't help it I love him""You spoiled him too much! ALSO SERIOUSLY YOU LET HIM DROP OUT OF SCHOOL!" shouted Sam.Gabriel didn’t went to the pagan gods when he fake his death with Lucifer...he went straight to his secret nephilim son he’s been hiding from everyone he knew especially from Sam the father of him.His name is William (prefers nickname Ozul). A goth-looking slutty, violent, somewhat lazy, and sado-masochistic punk with a lot of problems and an obsession with cheese and video games.One night, he hook up with Jack Kline unknowing that he's technically his cousin.Ozul introduce Jack to the sexual world and is getting him into doing crazy, weird and illegal things.When Sam finds out about his son he didn't know about, how would he deal with Ozul’s attitude and behavior? How would Castiel deal with Jack’s new boyfriend and nephew? And how would Jack deal with Ozul's many exes?





	1. Gabriel's secret son (edited)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own spn
> 
> I thought it would be funny for Gabe to have a son with such an attitude and behavior.
> 
> I do not own that image
> 
> Ozul's image: http://towleroad.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/10/6a00d8341c730253ef019affcf7210970b.jpg

Gabriel is eating his muffins on a tray inside a kitchen as a door opens.

 

“Daddy’s home my little sugar cookie and I brought you muffins” said Gabriel excited.

 

At the door from the hallway to the kitchen...A topless boy with two piercings on his lower lip, hairbangs covering one of his eyes, red underpants and nipple piercings. The boy have a scowl on his face.

 

“DAD!!! THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?! IT'S LIKE 2 AM AND WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT PET NAMES!!!” shouted the boy angrily.

 

“Awww I miss you too my Little Willy...also I need a place to stay for a while” said Gabriel smiling.

 

He suddenly appear behind his son and patting his hair. In response the boy disappears and appears sitting on the counter as he crosses his arms.

 

“This is NOT the best time dad! Also PLEASE STOP CALLING ME WILLY!!! I go by Ozul and you know that! I TOLD YOU LIKE A THOUSAND TIMES” said Ozul as he aggressively eats one of the muffins.

 

“Is that a handcuff?” said Gabriel pointing at his kid's wrist.

 

Ozul begins to blush as he crosses his arms.

 

“It's my life Dad! Back off!!!” shouted Ozul as he takes off the handcuff.

 

“Ozul? Who are you talking to?” a sleepy woman in a dominatrix outfit comes to the kitchen as she rubs her eyes.

 

Gabriel smile at his son.

 

‘'DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT! I SAW HER FIRST” screamed Ozul

 

“Hi I’m Ozul’s dad” said Gabriel as he shakes her hand as he winks at her.

 

Ozul facepalmed.

 

“Dad! What did I just say!?” he said as he clenches fists on the surface of the counter.

 

“Ozul and Mistress Scarlet what’s going on here?” said a muscular man with a teddy bear mask leaning at the doorway.

 

Gabriel smirks at the man and looks at his son.

 

“DON’T FUCKING SAY IT DAD!” shouted Ozul.

 

“Why is your dad doing here?” asked Scarlet.

 

“My dad got kicked out of my uncle’s home...so I guess he’s staying here now” said Ozul angrily shrugging.

 

There is an awkward silence.

~~~~

 

The Nephilim glares at Gabriel begrudgingly as they ate muffins.

 

“So you wanna hear what happen earlier or you want to go back to bed or are you gonna look at me like that for the rest of the night” said Gabriel with an innocent look.

 

“I’m not in a mood to hear what shit you got into Dad” said Ozul as he walks away and a piece of cheese appear in his hand and he eats it.

 

"By the way Happy 2nd birthday Willy and later I will take you to that Thai bakery you always visit...you know the one that have breads that look like gross body parts and then we can have some cheese fondue" said Gabriel.

 

"Cheese...fine whatever I'm going to bed...and stop calling me Willy" said Ozul in a bored tone as he shuts the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Some years later)

 

Jack Kline look around in a club filled with rock music and people that most are in dark outfits and he was suddenly approach by a boy who looks his age.

 

He’s in black clothes with a spike collar, black eyeliner and piercings on his black lips.

 

“What brings a little puppy like you to a place like this?” said Ozul seductively as he touches his shoulder.

 

“I don’t know...I feel a power here and...I just come here” said Jack shyly.

 

Ozul raised an eyebrow and he put his arm over Jack.

 

“Want to get out of here and come to my home? I want someone to play with tonight” said Ozul winking at him. 

 

“Ok” said Jack smiling.

 

Ozul grabs his arm and guides him outside.

 

"So what game will we play when go there?" said Jack.

 

"It's called Are You Nervous? " he said smiling.

 

"How does it go?" asked Jack tilting his head.

 

"Oh you'll see" said Ozul winking


	2. The Hook-Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ozul brings Jack Kline to his home for a "game" ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took long on this

“I want to ask” said Jack Kline.

 

“Sure go ahead babe” said Ozul.

 

“Why do you paint your lips and eye black?” said Jack curiously. 

 

“Because I look awesome with that...also it’s called lipstick and eye shadows puppy” said Ozul.

 

“Ok” said Jack confusedly.

 

Jack notices the nice gothic looking mansion and his face is filled with awe. He suddenly hears Ozul snapping his fingers.

 

“C’mon in puppy” said Ozul as he brings Jack inside his mansion.

 

Inside there’s black and red furnitures, different types of video game consoles, plates with sliced cheese, bowls with candies, porcelain dolls, clown paintings, dragon statues, skeleton figurines and there’s bookshelves filled with classical books and video games everywhere.

 

“You have ...interesting things” said Jack looking at Ozul’s stuff and takes a nougat from one of the candy bowls.

 

“Thanks, you should see my bedroom” said Ozul as he escorts him to the bedroom.

 

Jack open a door they were passing by.

 

“What's that smell?” said Jack wincing at the stench and he sees shelves of various cheeses in their wrappings, boxes and cases.

 

“Those are my cheese and please don't eat any of them, I just got them from Europe today” said Ozul as he gently takes Jack’s hand off the knob and closes the door.

 

In his bedroom, there’s even more old books, creepy dolls, weird paintings, and mirrors with fancy frames.

 

The bed have everything black even the drapes around it. Next to it is a table with a bottle of wine and a bowl of chocolates and another plate of cheese.

 

Ozul pours a glass for Jack and himself. Jack tastes it.

 

“What is this?” he asked liking the taste.

 

“That’s a red wine...it’s one of my favorite drinks” said Ozul as he eats a cheese while drinking his own cup.

 

“...I’ve never had wine before” said Jack smiling.

 

“You can have more if you want, puppy...” said Ozul smirking and winking.

 

Jack looks at him in concern.

 

“Ok so how does the Nervous Game go?” asked Jack.

 

“Sit down and I’ll show you” said Ozul seductively.

 

Jack did so with confuse at Ozul’s tone. He touch the side of Jack’s head. 

 

“Ok I begin with touching your head and I ask you “are you nervous?” if you answer no I keep touching your other body parts while asking the same question and if your answer is yes then the game ends...” said Ozul.

 

“Ok” said Jack looking at him weirdly as Ozul begins softly touching the side of Jack’s head.

 

“Are you nervous?” asked Ozul smiling.

 

“No” said Jack confused.

 

He moves his hand to his neck stroking there with a single finger.

 

“It tickles” said Jack giggling.

 

Ozul smiles evilly.

 

“Are you nervous?” whispered Ozul to his ear.

 

“Not at all” said Jack still giggling.

 

He begins to rubs Jack’s shoulders as he whispered to his hair.

 

“Now?”

 

Jack is confused on this but keeps letting him and he said no to his repeated question.

 

Ozul then goes under Jack’s shirt, on his back to his nipples making him gasps and still Jack said no to Ozul’s question. He said no again even when Ozul begins to touch the top of his pants and lighting touching his crotch through his pants nor when Ozul pushes him into the bed and straddles him. The bed feels very comfortable, blankets are soft and the sheets feel very silky.

 

Jack feels that he shouldn’t do this but he can’t help how good it feels. 

 

The next thing he knows, he is completely naked while Ozul is in his fishnet bodysuit and they begin kissing (Ozul living black kiss-marks) and hugging each other. Ozul also no longer ask his question.

 

“I guess we’re playing a different game now...but what kind of game this?” thought Jack but he just goes with it.

 

Jack’s eyes widen when he sees Ozul’s pierced nipples, four more piercings below them, a piercing at his navel and a few piercings on his penis.

 

“Does that hurt?” asked Jack in concern.

 

“Pfff only the first 4 times...you should see my body piercer’s face” said Ozul chuckling darkly.

 

He takes out a bottle of lube from under his bed and pours on his fingers. He slowly puts a finger in Jack’s body making the younger nephilim gasps in discomfort but it's not painful to him.

 

“Wha...what are you doing?” said Jack softly.

 

“I’m preparing you puppy, what do you think?” said Ozul.

 

“For what?” said Jack in confusion.

 

Ozul’s eyes widen. “No way...so you’re actually a virgin?” 

 

“Virgin?” said Jack.

 

“You ever put your penis in anybody or did any guy put his penis in you” said Ozul.

 

“No” said Jack with a confused look.

 

“So you are a virgin?” said Ozul smirking.

 

“I guess I am” said Jack nodding shrugging.

 

“Well...it’s the first time for everything” said Ozul as he chuckles suggestively as he puts another finger much more gently then the first much more gently then the first insideside of Jack making him gasp again.

 

“What is that stuff and what is it for?” asked Jack.

 

“It's lube and make it comfortable…” said Ozul.

 

Ozul whisper sweet nothings to him as he puts another in him just as gently. 

 

“I shouldn’t be surprise that this guy is a virgin, there goes my bondage plan tonight...heck I would have romance him a little better first before this...oh well since he is a virgin I guess I could talk him into spanking me or choking me later...maybe I can convince him to make me his bitch” thought Ozul.

 

When he had stretch Jack’s hole, he turns him around, brings out his cock and slowly gets inside of him.

 

Jack gasps at the slight pain, Ozul feels Jack’s power and he kisses his smooth bareback kindly.

 

“Sorry but it will get better I promise...now get on all fours...” he assured him.

 

Jack did as he was told. Ozul resist the urge to slap Jack’s cheeks and just grab them gently as he enters in Jack’s hole. Jack moans loudly when he hits the prostate.

“Wh-what was that?” said Jack enjoying the feeling.

 

Ozul moves down to put his head on Jack’s shoulder next to his head.

 

“That’s your prostate and now the real fun begins”

 

He slowly thrusts inside of him and Jack moans at each time. Ozul moves his hands all over the younger nephilim’s body. Jack feels that he probably should not allow Ozul to grab his cock but he is so deep in the new pleasures he now enjoys.

 

“I can see why Dean loves this” thought Jack blushing as he smiles a little.

 

Ozul keeps on thrusting inside of him.

 

“Fucking yes! Baby yes!” shouted Ozul.

 

“P-Please” begged Jack with no idea what he is begging for.

 

Ozul gently bites his neck and sucks at it.

 

Jack moans louder in response and even loudly when he bites him again but at the shoulder.

 

“Yeah puppy! Who's your daddy? Who's your fucking daddy?” said Ozul.

 

“M-my father is Castiel” said Jack.

 

Ozul stops for a bit.

 

“Wow he’s seriously inexperienced...wait...Castiel...the Castiel dad talk to me about...well no matter... nothing is going to ruin my night” thought Ozul and he keeps stroking Jack’s cock.

 

“W-why did you stop?” said Jack in confusion.

 

“I’m gettin’ to it puppy” said Ozul smirking as he thrusts harder and harder.

 

Jack feels him filling inside his hole and he suddenly comes for the first time.

 

Ozul pulls out and turns Jack around so that they are facing each other.

 

“Ready for round 2 puppy?” said the older nephilim in a husky voice.

 

“...Round 2?” said Jack as he panting.

 

“I still need more...I want your sausage...” said Ozul as he moves below Jack’s belly.

 

“I don’t have any sausage...whoa what are doing with your mouth?” said Jack and he suddenly throws his head back as he begins to moan again.

~~~

Jack and Ozul are laying down next to each other in a broken bed. They had been at it all night long and now Jack is covered in _**sweat, cum, black kiss marks and hickeys**_. Both boys are now completely spent. Ozul snapped his fingers and is now holding a lit cigarette which he smokes. 

 

“That was a fun game...but it was hurtful that you call me names...” said Jack.

 

“Some people do that sometimes, babe you’ll get used to it big baby” said Ozul as he ruffled Jack’s hair and he blows smoke in the air.

 

“Want to smoke?” said Ozul offering him the cigarette.

 

“...I don’t know...” said Jack thinking about it.

 

He slowly takes it and puts it in his mouth. He then starts coughing a little when he smokes it.

 

“You did it too fast” chuckled Ozul as smoke comes out his mouth and he takes the cigarette back.

 

“What time is it?” said Jack.

 

“We were playing all night since I brought you here...” said Ozul as he chuckles.

 

“I should go back to my father, Dean and Sam....sorry about the bed” said Jack as he gets out of the bed and begins to put his clothes back on.

 

“Ok see you later...and next time you should spank me or choke me” said Ozul seductively.

 

Jack’s eyes widen in worry.

 

“Why would you want that?” said Jack in concern as he finished putting on his clothes.

 

“I like **pain** ...” said Ozul smirking darkly.

 

Jack then awkwardly walks away. “Bye!” said Jack nervously.

 

Ozul laughs as he shakes his head “What a pussy square...”

 

He snaps his fingers again then eats a slice of brie cheese.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: How do you think Castiel, Dean and Sam will react to Jack covered in black kissmarks and hickeys?


	3. I was playing with a new friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack explain Castiel, Sam and Dean where he has been.
> 
> (warning: violence in the end)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poor innocent Jack

Jack suddenly appears to Sam, Castiel and Dean.

 

“Jack where have you been?” said Castiel worried and he notices the hickeys and black kiss marks.

 

“I was playing with a new friend” said Jack smiling.

 

The angel becomes furious as Sam and Dean notices how messy Jack looks. Dean smirks while Sam looks really worried.

 

“Yeah “playing”…” said Dean chuckling.

 

Sam hits Dean’s arm with his elbow.

 

“This isn’t funny Dean somebody took advantage of him!” said Castiel.

 

“Advantage of me?” said Jack.

 

“Who did this to you?” said Castiel angrily.

 

“A boy I met at this place with a lot of people with black clothes and loud music, he took me to his house because he want someone to play with...we were playing Are You Nervous” said Jack.

 

Dean laughs again. “I like that game”

 

“Dean!” shouted Sam.

 

“What place where you in before you went to his home and why were you there?” demanded Castiel.

 

“I felt a power in this place that says Midnight Willow and I went inside...there is a lot of people wearing black and all of them are staring at me” said Jack.

 

“Midnight Willow?...that’s a goth bar” said Dean as he laughs.

 

Sam looks at his older brother in question.

 

“You know what I don’t wanna know” said Sam before Dean explains anything.

 

Castiel looks at Dean.

 

“What’s a goth?” said the angel.

 

“Oh those freaky people who love goth music, wears black clothes along with black and white makeup...and by freaky I mean really freaky” said Dean smiling.

 

“Dean I said I don’t wanna know” said Sam.

 

Castiel turns to Jack.

 

“What is this boy’s name?” said Castiel angrily.

 

Jack shrugs. “I don’t know...he never asked for mine”

 

“Oh those type of people” said Dean shaking his head.

 

“Father...you’re not going to hurt him are you?” said Jack concern.

 

“Did he hurt you? Where is his home?” he said angrily.

 

Jack doesn’t know why but he feels the need to protect this strange boy.

 

“...No he didn’t and I don’t remember” lied Jack calmly but feels guilty for lying to his father.

 

“Are you lying?” said Castiel getting angrier.

 

“He may have call me names and bite me a few times but overall he’s a nice person” said Jack.

 

“The nice things he does for you is obviously a ploy so that he gets what he wants from you! If you won’t tell me where he is! DON’T GO SEE HIM AGAIN JACK KLINE!” shouted the angel.

 

“I know he’s good dad...he’s kind of weird but he is a good guy” said Jack trying to assure the 3 men.

* * *

 

Meanwhile...

Ozul is on the ledge of the building, chewing on a mozzarella stick and he pours a cup of hot coffee from there.

 

“AAARGGG” screamed the person below

 

The nephilim chuckles loudly.

 

“HAHAHAHA YOU ASKED FOR IT BITCH!!!” called out the boy.

* * *

 

Ozul is on the chair playing in online game. An explosion sound was heard and the Trickster’s son laughs.

 

“WHAT THE FUCK?” shouted one gamer.

 

“YOU’RE AN ASSHOLE GOREFAN46!!!” shouted another gamer.

 

“Suck my dick ahahaha” shouted Ozul as he gives the online gamers the finger.

 

He then eats some nachos with cheese.

* * *

 

There were cop cars chasing someone on a motorcycle with very loud sirens.

 

The mischievous eyes of biker glow brightly as he laughs. The ravine is in front of them.

 

Ozul snaps his fingers. A ramp appear in front of him and as his bike goes over to the other side.

 

“SUCK IT FUCKING COPPERS!!!” he screamed in excitement as he lands on the other side.

 

The cops were in shock of the sudden ramp that suddenly disappears.

* * *

 

Ozul is in a catholic school boy uniform covered in blood as he straddles an old man’s lab as the nephilim strangles the man with his tie.

 

“Have fun in hell yah fucking sicko! And this is for requesting me to wear this stupid uniform!!!” shouted Ozul smiling sadistically as he finally kills him.

* * *

Ozul is in black latex bodysuit and he’s in a house fill with freshly killed vampires as he look up the ceiling smiling eerily...He lights a cigarette as he walks outside the house. He then throws the cigarette behind him and fire devours the house. Ozul is chuckling darkly at the large fire.

 

"They fucking ask for it..." he said as he claps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah...the son of Gabriel and Sam is batshit crazy


	4. Embarrassing Dad/Telling each other names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel Embarrasses Ozul (warning: violent scenes)/Ozul and Jack learn each other's names

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took long on this

Ozul yawns as he sits down on the blood covered floor surrounded by corpses and is staring at a nervous man with terrified black eyes.

 

The man open his mouth wide but Ozul glares at him and throws an angel blade right at him. The demon falls down in pain.

 

“I’m bored of you all” said Ozul as he takes the blade out and stabs him multiple times until he’s dead.

 

Ozul’s face is covered in blood and he stands up as he rips off the demon’s head.

 

“You fucking morons should think twice before messing with me...” said Ozul as he kicks the head to the wall like a ball.

 

“....That is really overkill Willy”

 

Ozul turns and see Gabriel crossing his arms in disapproval.

 

“They went after me first...big mistake...” the nephilim shrugging as he closed his eyes. Ozul then crosses his arms. “And stop calling me Willy”

 

“I know demons are bad...but you overdid it with your can of crazy” said Gabriel.

 

“That’s just how I am...so I like seeing the guts, can’t I live a little?” said Ozul as he eats shredded cheese from a bag.

 

“Also I know you like pain but I think you should dial it back because you are waving a really huge red flag..I mean it’s one thing with the spanking, choking and a little cutting but it’s whole other thing when you or someone takes out your own guts and----” said the archangel in concern.

 

Ozul’s eyes widen and drops his bag of cheese which surprised Gabriel.

 

“Oh fuck! YOU FUCKING SAW THAT!? DAAAD!!!” said Ozul blushing as he covered his face and looks away like he is exposed.

 

Gabriel’s serious face turn into humor.

 

“Did I just embarrass you?” said the archangel smiling.

 

“You better not see my cock or ass!” shouted Ozul.

“I already seen them when you were born! I even have your baby pictures” said Gabriel showing a photo album.

 

“DAD!!!” shouted Ozul covering his furiously blushing face.

 

“Let me clean up your clothes and I give you a hug, Honeybunch” said Gabriel smiling lovingly.

 

“DON’T TOUCH ME AND DON’T CALL ME PET NAMES!” shouted Ozul as he flies off but Gabriel chases after him.

~~~~

Jack is at the gate of the mansion, looking around waiting for the boy from the other day. Suddenly his eyes were covered by hands.

 

“Guess who?” said a playful voice. 

 

“You never told me your name?” said Jack as he gently moves the hands away. He look at the goth boy who is smoking. He is wearing torn skinny jeans, a pair of fishnet arm warmers, a pair of black combat boots and a black shirt with a skeleton on it. Jack also notices that Ozul’s hair now have green highlights. 

 

“I prefer to be called Ozul and what’s yours?” he said as he put the cigarette back in his mouth. 

 

“I’m Jack...Jack Kline, why did your hair change?” he said.

 

“Oh I dyed my bangs green...do you like it?” said Ozul flapping his hairbangs. 

 

“Died your bangs?” said Jack in concern. 

 

“No! dye...you don’t know what hair dye is?” said Ozul smirking. Jack shake his head. “Well, you see some stores have this smelly goop, some people will put that stuff in their hair and they can change it whatever color they want...” said the older nephilim. “Why would you and other people want to change their hair?” he asked. “Because it’s cool...anyway, wanna play an Xbox One or a Playstation 4 with me?” said Ozul putting his arm over Jack’s shoulder. “Ok” he said.

 

Ozul smiles as grabs Jack’s arm, he opens the gate and leads him to the mansion. “After the games, you can ride on my motorcycle with me if you want” said Ozul smiling. “Ok, by the way, what’s an Xbox or a Playstation? also what is a motorcycle?” asked Jack. “You’re really under a rock aren’t you?” said Ozul as he chuckles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter Ozul shows Jack how to play video games and then they ride the motorcycle around the town...Yes Castiel will be in the next chapter


	5. Fun (Thinking about editing this chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack hangs out with Ozul (Warning: Public BJ)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took long on this
> 
> also I don't know much about motorcycles and cars!

Jack and Ozul are on the couch in front of the flat screen tv that have a Playstation 4 and an Xbox One. The Trickster’s son is showing Jack which button does what on the wireless controller while he eats Nacho Doritos, string cheese, and Cheetos.

 

“And this is the return button” said Ozul.

 

“Ok” said Jack.

 

“No you’re holding it wrong” said Ozul as he shows how he holds his controller and where the fingers go.

 

“Oh” said Jack.

 

“Alright then, let’s start Mortal Kombat” said Ozul smirk.

 

“How does that game go?” asked Jack.

 

“It’s a game where each of us pick a warrior and make them fight to death” said Ozul smirking.

 

“That’s ...cruel” said Jack hesitantly.

 

“Well they’re not real, they are nothing but digital data so it’s ok” said Ozul in assurance as he eats a string cheese.

 

~~~~

They been playing with various games for hours including the online ones and Ozul was actually excitedly to have someone who is could be his equal in either rivalry or friendship or hardcore pleasure. 

 

“No one keep up with me in those games before... and you are such a fast learner” said Ozul smiling as he lights a cigarette.

 

“That was fun... except for the blood and guts part and you made some people really upset” said Jack.

 

“1st of all, in those online games there’s gonna be some crybaby-rage-quitting-cheating-drama queens who doesn’t know that losing the game is normal just as winning...and second of all, the game characters are not sentient at all and the violence is a part of several video games” said Ozul sternly as he puffs the cigarette.

 

Jack looks down and Ozul smiles gently as he approached him and put his arm over his shoulders.

 

“Well we played for hours...so how about you ride with me on my bike?” said Ozul as he puts out his cigarette in the ashtray.

 

“Ok” said Jack as the goth leads him outside.

~~~~~

When they are outside, Ozul leads Jack into a garage and he sees a vintage-looking black and silver motorcycle.

 

“That’s my bitch right here...Triumph Bonneville t100, I found it in a junk yard in the UK, and I fixed and modified it myself” said Ozul smirking as he gets a pair of helmets and gets on the bike.

 

“He’s gonna love Dean, he loves his car” thought Jack.

 

“Put that on your head, you won’t believe how easy it is to get your skull crush like an egg while on the road” said Ozul handing him a helmet. 

 

Jack puts it on and gets on with him. Ozul notices that Jack didn’t put it on right, he sighs and he does it for him. The older nephilim begins to start the engine.

 

“Put your arms around my waist tightly because sometimes I like to be really fast...” said Ozul chuckling.

 

“What?” said Jack.

 

“3! 2! 1! Go!” shouted Ozul as he goes on quickly and Jack hold on tight on Ozul's waist tight.

 

“WOOOOO!!!” screamed the goth on top of his lungs.

~~~~

Ozul driving his bike at a busy streets and Jack is still holding on tight.

 

“I think maybe you should be careful?” said Jack in concern but Ozul huffs as he slows down.

 

“I know what I’m doing...unlike those motherfuckers and bitches on their phones while driving!!!” said the goth in a really loud tone looking a man who was texting when he suddenly hear him.

 

“Yeah that’s right you piece of shit I am talking about you and I see you have a baby back...some parent you are!!!” said Ozul to the man as he awkwardly puts his phone down, closes his window, and drives off quick.

 

“That was rude” said Jack. “Someone needs to say it to his face anyway!” said Ozul as he chuckles as he snaps his fingers.

~~~~

The man gets back on his phone but his eyes widen when he sees a text message from Mini-trickster which he knows he never put that information there.

 

**Mini-trickster: >:( You just won’t fucking listen won’t yah! ._. Your distractions will hurt your kid one day or worse you asshole!!! >:) Let’s see how many dead phones will it take for you to see that! >:D**

 

And just like that the phone shows static and becomes dead.

 

“What the hell?” he said and his baby starts crying quickly.

~~~~

“And that’s why normal people should not multitask while driving” said Ozul.

 

“That’s good to know” said Jack.

 

The boys are riding pass by a group of girls in their high school uniforms, Ozul spots an older man catcalling at underage girls. 

 

“Hey I like some young asses” he said suggestively.

 

The goth growls and snapped his fingers. A pair of garbage worker were passing by towards their truck carrying trash bags which ripped open and went all over the catcaller.

 

“Ugh it’s in my mouth!” said the catcaller who is about to vomit.

 

“Oh shit sorry” said one of the garbage workers apologetically as the high school girls laugh at the catcaller.

 

“What just happened?” questioned Jack suspiciously.

 

“He is already a piece of garbage and he have a dirty mouth anyway” said Ozul smirking.

~~~~

As the boys go on, the goth spots a neo-nazi meeting sign in from of a building complete with the flag.

 

“Hey puppy wanna go to the alley?” said Ozul.

 

“Ok” said Jack.

~~~~

Jack is against the wall with Ozul’s hands moving around his body and he kisses him deeply. The wall is recently sprayed on by Ozul with a rainbow colored graffiti messages that says “Why can’t we be friends?”

 

“O-Ozul- are you sure---” he said hesitantly but was interrupted with another deep kiss. Jack feels Ozul’s tongue slowly go inside his mouth.

Ozul stops and smiles seductively. “I wanna taste your sausage and cream again”

 

“Wh-what?” said Jack in surprise but Ozul goes down and unzips his pants.

 

“I was go-going to s-say that I th-think we should do this privately?” said Jack blushing and he moans loudly when he feels his mouth again. The tongue is exploring his cock and balls.

 

“Wh-what if someone sees us?” said Jack nervously as he moans again. He remember when he walks into Dean and a naked woman and Dean got angry and yelled at Jack to get out. Sam explained that sex is a private thing so now Jack is confused about his situation.

 

Ozul stops and he smirks.

 

“It’s one of the many things that turns me on...getting caught” said Ozul softly.

 

“Turns you on?” said Jack in confusion and Ozul chuckles at that.

 

“Wow you’re really are new at this...” he said as he rubs Jack’s dick.

 

The goth licks his lips “Well I’m getting back to this” and he continues to work on Jack’s cock as he moans loudly.

~~~~

Ozul and Jack are now back on the bike. Jack is blushing a little under his helmet while Ozul is chuckling loudly.

 

“I knew we shouldn’t have done that there, we made a mess...those people with weird crosses are so mad and how could you hurt them?” said Jack.

 

“They started it...they didn’t need to throw punches nor call us “faggots”...they should have told us to “go” instead…besides they’ll be alright after that trip to the hospital” said Ozul smirking

 

“The word faggots does sound very hurtful...” said Jack.

 

“...Anyway wanna eat?” said Ozul.

~~~~

Ozul and Jack are in a diner restaurant. The boys are sharing their food together; most of them have cheese such as omelettes, chili cheese fries, quesadillas, pizzas, cheeseburgers, mozzarella sticks etc. Jack actually enjoys Ozul putting food in his mouth for him and it seems to Jack that Ozul likes it when he does that to him.

 

“Look opposites” said a girl passing by with her friends.

 

“It’s rude to stare you know” said Ozul but the girls were not listening and take pictures of the boys with their phones.

 

“Hello” said Jack cheerfully waving at him.

 

“Yeah take pictures they will last longer” said Ozul in deadpanned tone.

 

“They even sound opposite, that’s so adorable!” said one of the girls.

 

Ozul rolled eyes in annoyance as he pull out his wallet and takes out some money to leave at a table, including a tip for the waiter. He grabs Jack’s arm and starts leaving much to Jack’s confusion and the girls’ displeasures. 

 

“Let’s go Jack we have eat desserts somewhere else before they eat us alive” said Ozul.

 

Jack looks in concern and stares at the girls.

 

“It’s a figure of speech” explained Ozul as he sighs.

 

When the boys are outside, near Ozul’s bike.

 

“Jack?” said a familiar voice.

 

“Father?” said Jack looking at Castiel who storm towards them.

 

“That’s your dad?” said Ozul who wasn’t faze that the angel was glaring at him.

 

“This is that boy who defiled you?” said Cas crossing his arms.

 

“Well I would say that this is awkward...but I’ve been through worse” said Ozul.

 

“Please don’t hurt him father!” said Jack.

 

“What did he do to you?” said Castiel.

 

Ozul laughs “Today we just play video games, we went to some places on my bike and we went to a diner...”

 

Jack looks at him in confusion, knowing that Ozul is covering the whole thing. Castiel isn’t buying it and he grabs Ozul’s neck. 

 

“FATHER!” shouted Jack.

 

The goth just smile and didn’t stop Castiel which made Jack confused.

 

“Is that all you got? Hit me with your best shot!” taunted Ozul as he chuckles which the angel’s eyes widen and he lets Ozul go.

 

The angel realize that Ozul wasn’t normal. Castiel had felt something is familiar about Ozul’s power.

 

“...I’m disappointed” said the goth in soft frustration.

 

Suddenly Ozul’s phone rings and he crosses his arms. “Oh great, it’s my dad” he mumbled as he picks it out of his pocket. 

 

“Hello Willy, my sugar cookie...we need to talk... alone” said Gabriel’s voice on the phone.

 

“About what? Dad” said Ozul suspiciously.

 

“Come to your place and find out” said Gabriel sternly.

 

“...Fine I’ll go” said Ozul angrily.

 

Ozul groans as he hangs up.

 

“That was my dad...I gotta go” said Ozul as he kisses Jack and puts on his helmet.

 

“What are you?” said Castiel angrily as the goth gets on his bike and starts the engine.

 

“I’d tell you but I have to see what Dad wants…and Jack you remember my number and email, message me anytime!” said Ozul. He shows Castiel and Jack his glowing angelic eyes. He gives a wink at Jack and drives his bike so fast it looks like a blur. 

 

“Jack...we are going to have a long talk with Sam and Dean” said Castiel angrily.

 

“Alright Father” said Jack looking down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Gabriel and Ozul have an awkward discussion


	6. Cheesecakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel bribes his kid with his favorite desserts for an awkward discussion 
> 
> (Warning: Light Angst)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took long on this

Ozul walk in his mansion mumbling and he sees Gabriel in the dining room with so many pastries. He rolled his eyes when he sees various cheesecakes everywhere. Cheesecakes are always his favorite out of all the sweets beside dark chocolate. However Ozul is aware that his father often does this whenever he wants to have a serious talk with him. Gabriel knows there is no other way to get the goth to stay in the room long enough for a full awkward conversation. 

 

“Great so you’re using my “kryptonite” again huh dad?” said Ozul begrudgingly as he sits down with the archangel.

 

He cuts himself a slice of dark chocolate cheesecake and stuffs it to his mouth.

 

“So my little sugar cookie...how was your date?” said Gabriel.

 

“It's not a date!” said Ozul in denial.

 

“You were teaching him to play video games in the kindest way you did” said Gabriel smiling.

 

“I was bored and he just happens to visit!’” said Ozul as he takes another bite of his cheesecake

 

“You share that old bike with him” said his father chucking.

 

“I was being cool” said Ozul rolling his eyes

 

“You were in the alley with him and it’s not just to taunt those racist dicks” said Gabriel smiling.

 

“Dad whatever I did to him is my business!!! Butt out!” said Ozul angrily.

 

“Also you and him feed each other in one of your favorite diners” said the archangel. 

 

“That totally doesn’t mean anything” said Ozul as finishes his slice and takes a piece of Oreo cheesecake.

 

“Look, it’s nice to see that you going on dates again---” Ozul interrupted his father.

 

“It’s not a date dad!” said Ozul as he stuffs his slice in his mouth.

 

“Anyway, it’s also nice to see you moving on from  **Cth-** ” Gabriel was interrupt by his son but an angry slam on the table.

 

“Don’t say  **it’s name** !” said Ozul angrily and Gabriel notices a single tear from his golden eye.

 

“Oh I see you’re still touchy about that…” said Gabriel looking at him sympathetically as he snaps his fingers.

 

A box of tissues appear in front of Ozul and the archnephilim gently pushes it away.

 

“I’m fine dad! It’s been 3 months” he said as while inside of his mind “Get back in there you you’ll ruin my eyeliner!” and  **the tear goes back in his eye** .

 

“That poor kiddo...he’s being in denial again…that was his longest relationship and he literally cried a river for 2 months” thought Gabriel as he sighs.

 

“...This is just my opinion but don’t you think you’re going too fast and also shouldn’t you try to be a little more sensitive to him?” said Gabriel.

 

“It wasn’t a date and why you think that?” said Ozul as he gets a slice of lemon cheesecake.

 

“..1st of all, you have a harem of mostly monsters and almost all the hookers and pimps know you” said Gabriel.

 

“Ah so?” said Ozul with his mouth full.

 

“Is Jack a jealous type?” said his father.

 

“No idea” said Ozul shrugging as he swallows it.

 

“You should probably stop until you know if he’s ok with that” said Gabriel.

 

The goth sighs finishes his slice.

 

“2nd of all, Jack is young and he is really mentally fragile while you choke yourself to torture porno, you paid people to kidnap you and you starred in snuff films” said Gabriel.

 

Ozul's eyes widen in shock of what his dad said.

 

“That's right honey I know about your Fridays and weekends” said the archangel.

 

The goth looks down in shame.

 

“Dad!!! ...this is humiliating!” shouted Ozul covering his face.

 

“3rd of all, you had a lot of relationships before...and none of them end well..I mean some of  _ your exes still want to kill you _ especially that russian assassin and that italian mob boss… also you don’t take it well when  **they dump you** !” said Gabriel.

 

The goth scoffs “I did ok”

 

“Long time ago you came to me drunk crying when that Shakespearean actor went back to his ex-wife and then you stay locked up in your world listening to Marilyn Manson and Mozart nonstop for a whole month... and  **we both know how it end in your last relationship** ” said the archangel.

 

His son shows a hurt look on his face but he gets a slice of blueberry swirl cheesecake.

 

“...Whatever, I’m over  **them** ” said Ozul shrugging as he begins to eat it.

 

“If you say so...also I like to add that you are sort of committing incest and you enjoy when my brother choked you...it's not a big deal to us angels but you're also part human and to humans...well, most humans, that's draws the line for them...” said Gabriel chuckling nervously.

 

“I don't care that he's my cousin and his dad isn't my type….beside you know **I've dated worst** ” said Ozul smirking.

 

“So you admit it was a date” said Gabriel smirking back at him.

 

Ozul gives him a death glare..

“...Shut up dad!” he shouted as he blushes as he finishes his slice.

 

“I love you too...and I’m glad we have this chat” said Gabriel cheerfully as he disappears.

 

Ozul is about to get himself another different slice when he looks at the  **nougat cheesecake** .

 

“Dad isn’t here….I might as well as do something nice for Jackie...” said Ozul as he snaps his fingers and a card appears in his hand.

 

He writes in it and kisses it leaving a black lipstick mark on it.

~~~~~~

“So Jack did it with an angel?” said Sam crossing his arms in concern.

 

“Yes and no...I sense that his soul contains the Grace” said Castiel in shock.

 

“So another nephilim? Like Jack” said Dean in shock.

 

“Yes...his eyes they look like  **Gabriel’s** ” said Castiel in realization.

 

“... **_I’m not surprise_ ** ” said Dean rolling his eyes.

 

Sam glares at Dean.

 

“Oh c’mon Sam you know how he was” said the older brother.

~~~~

Jack comes to his room and sees a box with black wrappings with skull patterns and black ribbons with a card attach to it.

 

**_My dad made a lot of desserts for me today. I saw this one and I thought of you. You didn’t give me a chance to make you breakfast when you left my home that morning and I’m not sure if the diner today counts so I gave you this. You can chat with me anything on the internet or call me. So where do you want to hang out next?_ **

**_-Ozul_ **

 

Jack sees a black kissmark at the end and smiles. He begins to gently removes the ribbons and the wrappings. He sees a lovely cheesecake and he point his finger on it. He puts the cream in his mouth.

 

“...Nougat” said Jack happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is Jack and Ozul go on another date...and they might meet Ozul's exes
> 
> (PS: should Jack be a dangerous jealous type or just plain clingy?)


	7. The Big Date and some of the exes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ozul and Jack are on a date and they meet some of Ozul's many exes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta warn you, Ozul is a weirdo
> 
> I don't own the images btw
> 
> Ozul's exes (some of his many):
> 
> Cupcake’s image: https://i.pinimg.com/originals/a0/b4/e4/a0b4e4ccc05c5038a2606aba865f25b9.jpg 
> 
> Edgar’s Image: http://nextluxury.com/wp-content/uploads/abstract-face-tattoos-for-guys-with-black-ink-crossed-linework-design.jpg 
> 
> Sir Grayson Jones’ image: http://www.soletopia.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/08/Uniforms-for-the-Dedicated-Aiden-Shaw-fw13-1.jpg 
> 
> Slava Sokolov: https://i.pinimg.com/originals/4d/d8/e7/4dd8e73d8ff79c61a15f766a646d3dff.jpg 
> 
> Assunta Acerbi: https://i.pinimg.com/236x/90/0f/c1/900fc12f15c09bf211405561ffa92ab5--omega-red-gangster-style.jpg?b=t

In the morning, Jack is on his cellphone smiling. He doesn’t know much about dates, but he had been looking at a lot of romantic movies and read romantic books as well recently.

 

“Hello Ozul...I like your cheesecake you gave me the other day, so I’m thinking that we should meet in the park, then we can go to a mall and get coffee” said Jack and he smile.

 

“Ok I'll get my coat and I'll see you there” said Jack as he hangs up.

~~~~~~

Ozul is naked hanging from the ceiling with a rope around his neck watching the porn channel. The goth boy hands his cellphone to a blindfolded gorgan in a latex leotard, another blindfolded gorgan lady in a red bikini unties the rope, and he falls into the arms of a muscular tall man in a small french maid costume with a long blonde wig and a medical mask.

 

He snaps his fingers at the tv turning it off.

 

“Take me to the bathroom David” said Ozul and the masked drag queen carries him there.

 

“It’s Danielle whenever I’m in costume, Master Ozul” said the drag queen maid

 

“Ok Danielle whatever” said Ozul rolling his eyes as “Danielle” sighs and brings him in the bathroom.

 

“I will make a cheesecake for you when you get back” said “Danielle” as he walks away.

 

“Good Dani” said Ozul.

 

"It's Danielle" called out the man.

 

He was still naked finishes putting on his black and white makeup as he looks in the mirror. He looks at his dark hair with green highlights and he snaps his fingers. The highlights turn violet.

 

“Could you join us Master?” said a soft voice from the door.

 

The goth looks and sees a pair of topless busty catgirls; one is in a mini-skirt and the other is in short-shorts.

 

“Maybe later girls” said Ozul smiling.

 

“We’ll be waiting” said one of them winking at him as her tail seductively moves. She then pushes the other catgirl down to the floor and makes out with her.

 

“Hahaha that tickles _Imouto”_ said the other giggling softly.

 

“Typical catpeople” said Ozul laughing.

 

He then puts on blue skinny jeans, a black long sleeved shirt with violet stripes, a pair of platform boots, and a hoodie with 3 violet stars.

 

“So getting ready for another date?” Gabriel's amused voice was heard.

 

“Dad be quiet” said Ozul smiling.

 

“I hear you smiling kiddo” said the archangel as he opens the door.

 

“...You're not gonna spy on us again are you?” said Ozul seriously.

 

“Nope” said Gabriel but he crosses his fingers behind him.

 

Ozul groans knowing that his dad lied again.

~~~~

Jack is in the park looking around for Ozul when his eyes are covered by hands.

 

“Hey Jackie” said Ozul.

 

“Hello Ozul” said Jack happily.

 

The goth removes his hands from his face and Jack turns to see him.

 

“You change your hair again” said Jack looking at his highlights.

 

“I do it all the time…” said Ozul shrugging.

 

“Um I want to ask, you're like me are you?” said Jack.

 

“Like what?” said Ozul playfully but he knows what Jack is talking about.

 

“I always knew that you are a nephilim like me, I felt your grace in that bar before I met you there...You're also older than me... so I was wondering if there some things you can teach me” said Jack.

 

Ozul shakes his head.

 

“If you're looking for a good teacher...you came to the **_wrong guy_ ** …” said Ozul with a bitchface.

 

“You’re the only nephilim I met...I have no other choice” said Jack.

 

“Yes I am a nephilim and I can make any cheese or cheesecake I like out of thin air... but I am no damn Jedi Master or Hogwarts Professor... _hell I don't even like teachers which is why I dropped out of high school in the 1st place_ _...also I have a lot of problems_ ” said Ozul as he eats a string cheese.

 

“Like what?” asked Jack in concern.

 

“You don’t know me long enough for me to tell you that besides it’s a long list...” said Ozul.

 

“No one is perfect but you could try your best...” said Jack.

 

“...I'll think about it” said Ozul crossing his arms.

 

“Also who is your father and mother?” said Jack curiously.

 

“...Gabriel is my dad, as for my mom...dad won’t say, and to tell you the truth...I’m a little upset about that secret he’s been keeping” said Ozul looking down.

 

Jack’s eyes widen when he mentioned the supposed deceased angel’s name.

 

“Have you ever ask?” said Jack.

 

“...I don’t want to” lied Ozul in discomfort.

 

“Why is that?” said Jack knowing that he lied and that the goth feels uncomfortable about the subject.

 

“I do not know what to say to him...” lied Ozul again.

 

“Could you try?” said Jack.

 

“I just don’t want to ask so could we please talk about something else...” said Ozul laughing nervously.

 

Gabriel had never told Ozul that he had given birth to him and that Sam is his father. Ozul had in fact had tried asking Gabriel where’s the other parent before once but Gabriel gently brushes it off. Each time Ozul attempts to ask Gabriel quickly changes the subject much to his frustration. So Ozul just rage quits on the subject, _he could use his powers on Gabriel but he does not want to hurt him._ **_Despite that Gabriel annoys the goth all the time...as much as Ozul won’t admit it...he loves his father too much to physically hurt him_ ** **. In fact, Ozul had been hiding his father from the pissed-off pagan gods.**

 

“Ok so what do you want to do?” said Jack.

 

The goth shrugs.

 

“Anything you want” said Ozul smiling.

 

Jack look at the horse carriage passing by.

 

“I seen these in disney movies” said Jack excitedly.

 

“You wanna do that? Ok” said the goth as he hold Jack’s hand to escort him.

 

The old driver looks at Ozul nervously.

 

“Hello Sir, can he and I ride?” said Jack nicely.

 

“Um certainly, 68 dollars for an hour” he said.

 

Ozul smirks as he snaps his fingers and gets the money from his pocket.

 

“Here you go” he said handing it to the old man, he open the door and both boys get in.

 

The man moves the handle to the horses’ halters and the carriage goes on.

* * *

 

Along their ride Ozul was talking to Jack about Nintendo games and they are on the topic of Mario.

 

“The red koopa troopas walk back and forth, the green koopa troopas walk off the edge and fall, the koopa paratroopa have wings but they bounce around instead of flying, just like the red troopas the red paratroopa also go back and forth while the green paratroopas have a setted path like the green troopas” said Ozul.

 

“Why should those turtles be stomped on as well?” said Jack sadly.

 

“Remember that talk we had about the characters in games the other day? They are not alive anyway...it’s bad to step on turtles in real life but in games it’s ok” said Ozul.

 

Jack sighs and asks “So anyway what are the gold coins for?”

 

“Oh when you collect a hundred coins in the game you get an extra life, the coins come in 6 different colors and---” Ozul stop when he sees a clown girl with a blue wig.

 

“shit! Don’t look!” said Ozul looking away.

 

“Why?” asked Jack about to look at the direction.

 

“Don’t look!” said Ozul firmly to Jack.

 

“Ozul?” said the clown girl as she comes towards him.

 

“Just ignore her” said Ozul in a low voice to Jack and he notices the goth's bitchface.

 

“Did you know her? She knows your name” said Jack curiously.

 

“It’s a long story Jack, you don’t know me long enough so please don’t go there yet…” said Ozul angrily as the clown girl begins to approach them slowly.

 

“Ozul it’s me Cupcake how have you been?” she called out.

 

“Sir here’s extra to get away from here now” said Ozul handing cash to the driver.

 

“Very well sir” said the driver as he goes off.

 

The clown girl sighs and shakes her head.

 

“He's still a jerk I see….he was my jerk” she said sadly.

* * *

 

After the ride, they are at the mall. They just come out of a comic book store and Jack got some DC and Marvel comics while Ozul gets a Hell Girl manga, a Magical Girl Raising Project manga, and some comic books by Junji Ito.

 

“Human bodies can do that?!” said Jack in shock as he looks into a Junji Ito book that Ozul is reading.

 

“Unfortunately no, that will kill them in real life... humans can be gross at times but never that gross...Ito just exaggerates with his art like he always does” said Ozul smiling as he turns the page.

 

“Why would people read that?” asked Jack in a concern tone.

 

“Some people didn’t know what they’re in for, some just really like to scare themselves silly, and some people have some...problems” said Ozul turning the page.

 

“Problems like what?” said Jack.

 

“It’s a long list...” said Ozul.

 

“Why would Junji Ito draw these?” said Jack looking in concern.

 

“Artists alway do what they feel...some goes for writers” said Ozul shrugging as he turns the page.

 

His eyes widen when he sees the goth **_glaring at a poster with Cthulhu’s image,_ **  he puts away his comic book in the shopping bag, he angrily grabs the poster and rips it to pieces.

 

“Why did you do that?” asked Jack in worry but Ozul kisses him deeply.

 

Jack blushes and smiles when Ozul nuzzles him.

 

An old couple glares at them.

 

“They’re everywhere...” said the old man to the old lady as they sternly look at the two boys.

 

Ozul does his bitchface.

 

“The 50s are dead and times always change....always... Suck it up!” said Ozul as he gives them the finger as his eyes glow.

 

The couple run off in fear and Ozul’s eyes turns to normal as he laughs.

 

“That’s really rude” said Jack but Ozul shrugs.

 

“Someone has to say it to their faces…their gay grandson didn't have the balls even though he wants to say it...” said Ozul.

 

“You!” said an angry voice which made Ozul’s eyes widen but ignores it.

 

“That man with a lot of tattoos is staring at you” said Jack innocently as Ozul groans in annoyance.

 

“Ozul!” he shouted angrily as he comes towards the boy.

 

“I told you Edgar we’re done...” said Ozul in a bored tone.

 

“You break my heart you know!” said Edgar angrily as he put his fist to his palm.

 

“You were a selfish dick...and on top of that you want me to never see my dad again” said Ozul.

 

“You know your dad’s a jerk!” said Edgar angrily.

 

“But he is my dad! Now would you excuse me, he and I are walking here!” said Ozul.

 

“Oh so you’re going for girly boys now! You have a taste for boypussies?” said Edgar staring at Jack.

 

“...boypussies?...I don’t even have a boy cat...I don't have any cats” said Jack in confusion.

 

“Oh the innocent type...really Ozul?!” said Edgar angrily.

 

“Leave us alone or I’ll call security” said Ozul angrily.

 

Right on cue the mall cops are approaching the two boys and the man.

 

“This isn’t over Ozul! And you little boy you’ll never give him the pain he wants!” Edgar screamed at Jack as he flip the bird at him.

 

He storms off and Jack notices that everyone is staring at him and they are all murmuring, whispering and talking about the confrontation.

 

“Who was that?” said Jack in concern.

 

“...Ok, Jack that was my ex-boyfriend...” said Ozul.

 

“Boyfriend?” said Jack with a hurt expression.

 

“Ex means former...meaning he’s not my boyfriend anymore and that’s all I’m gonna say about that asshole for today...” explained Ozul crossing his arms.

 

“The clown girl...was she?” Ozul interrupts Jack.

 

“Yeah...Cupcake was my other ex...and again a long story” said Ozul reluctantly.

 

“ _Are there others_?” said Jack in concern.

 

“Yeah but they are very long stories...I don’t feel like talking about them today” said Ozul crossing his arms.

 

“...Alright then” said Jack reluctantly.

* * *

 

Jack and Ozul left the mall and enter a fancy cafe. Ozul was talking about William Shakespeare’s plays and poems to Jack.

 

"Why would he kill a lot of of his characters?" said Jack sadly.

 

"Their story their rules..." said Ozul shrugging.

 

The waitress gives Ozul his black coffee which he puts a lot of sugar cubes in and she gives Jack his hot cocoa with nougat in it and whipped cream on top.

 

“You and your nougat puppy” said Ozul chuckling and Jack laughs with him.

 

“This is a very lovely place you brought us to, Eliza” said a polite old voice with a British accent which made Ozul’s eyes widen.

 

“It sure is and their tea is surprisingly excellent” said a woman’s voice who also have a British accent.

 

Ozul ignores it but Jack sense that something is going on.

 

“Ozul what’s wrong?” said Jack.

 

“Nothing, nothing at all so where were we?” said Ozul changing the subject.

 

“You were talking about Macbeth” said Jack and he starts to frown when he hears a gasp and slight coughing.

 

“...Was that your former lover William?” said the woman softly.

 

“...Oh no” whispered Ozul as he rolled his eyes.

 

“Ozul who are they?” said Jack and he notices a bit of sadness yet happiness in the goth’s eyes.

 

“William?” said an old yet handsome man who approach Ozul and Jack along with a middle-aged blonde woman in a black dress with black makeup.

 

“Sir Grayson Jones...I did not think I would see you here, and it’s Ozul now” said Ozul firmly.

 

Jack still feels that Ozul is sad and happy on the inside.

 

“Ozul? Well, it’s fancy seeing you here despite that you broke my right leg when I said I’m going to check on Eliza...” said Grayson in sarcasm.

 

“Here we go with the sarcasm again...also we both know you want to go back to her for a while, I just wish you had the guts to say it to my face...I’ve given you so many times to say the truth about how you feel about your ex-wife” said Ozul crossing his arms in a deadpan tone.  

 

“Again with the emotionless tone I see and she’s not my ex-wife anymore” said Grayson smiling.

 

“I’m his fiancée actually, we shall wed within a year” said Eliza showing her engagement ring.

 

“That’s nice” said Jack smiling.

 

“Well congratulations” said Ozul in a emotionless tone with his bitchface.

 

“There’s that tone again and that face you make...and who is this young man?” said Grayson.

 

“I’m Jack Kline and we’re on a date” said the younger nephilim happily as Grayson reach for his hand and Jack shakes it.

 

“Well, he seems like a nice lad and hopefully it will work out for the best for you this time” he said in kind tone but with a stern glare.

 

Ozul glares back at the old actor.

 

“We should go back to our tea before it becomes cold Eliza” said Grayson.

 

“Very well my darling…” said Eliza smiling at him.

 

“They are nice people” said Jack to Ozul.

 

Ozul sighs in response and Jack feels his sadness and happiness at the same time.

 

“So did you really broke his leg?” said Jack in worry.

 

“I was upset that he won’t tell me the truth...and he was gonna leave me whether or not I broke his leg...” said Ozul in a slight sad tone however he is secretly he’s glad that Sir Grayson is truly happy.

 

“That still doesn’t make that right” said Jack.

 

“Jack remember when I said I have problems” said Ozul awkwardly.

 

“Yes” said Jack.

 

“...This is just one of my many problems” said Ozul in a deadpan tone again.

* * *

 

Ozul and Jack are walking together on the sidewalk when suddenly…. there were a couple of gunshot sounds heading right at the pair.

 

“What was that?” asked Jack at he look at the bullet hole at his chest.

 

“Oh great! That guy again!” asked Ozul in annoyance at a window at a four-story building two miles away.

 

“What guy?” asked Jack as he look at what the goth is looking at.

 

There was an attractive young man holding a sniper rifle at them directly with a smirk on his face.

 

“ _Privet lapochka”_ thought the man staring right back at the goth nephilim as he smiles warmly at him as if he didn’t try to kill Ozul and Jack.

 

“It’s Slava Sokolov... let’s go before I kick his ass for ruining my one of my favorite shirts!” said Ozul angrily as both he and Jack disappeared.

 

Slava laughs as he gets back inside when he watches them disappear.

 

“Vhereever you are...I vill still find you, you _monstr_ ” he said softly as he smiles darkly.

* * *

 

A lovely woman is on her comfy chair in a elegant furcoat drinking her cup of wine while she’s on her phone.

 

“So you saw that bastardo today? With whom...really?...take care of him again and his putano too, give them another message” she said angrily.

 

_One Hour later_

 

Ozul and Jack keep on walking when Jack notices some stern looking people approaching them.

 

“Ozul?” said Jack.

 

“I know Jack I know...homophobic bitch still won’t let it go” said Ozul through his teeth.

 

In a matter of minutes, the people corner the two boys at the alley.

 

“The Donna sends her regards” said a man with a smug on his face as he put his fist to his palm.

 

“Give me all you got big boys” said Ozul in a flirtatious way.

 

Jack looks at Ozul in a weird way before he says anything the gang all begin to attack the boys.

 

_3 hours later_

 

After awhile, Ozul and Jack use their grace to fix their clothes.

 

“Who were those people?” asked Jack.

 

“They are members of the mob...and their leader called Assunta Acerbi really has it out for me” said Ozul as he laughs.

 

“What’s so funny?” asked Jack.

 

“...You won’t get it” said Ozul when he suddenly notices a lovely and scary painting of **Cthulhu** on the wall and he snaps his fingers.

 

It became blank.

 

“What do you have against that creature?” asked Jack.

 

“It’s name was Cthulhu...and it’s a very long story” said Ozul with a hurt expression on his face.

 

Jack frowns when he sees a tear coming out of Ozul’s eye as it ruins his eyeliner.

 

The goth didn’t stop Jack from giving him a comforting hug.

* * *

 

Castiel at the top of the building looking at the hugging boys.

 

“Cute couple aren’t they?” said a familiar voice.

 

“Gabriel!” said the angel as he stare at him.

 

“Great to see you little bro” said Gabriel happily.

 

“How long had you been standing here?” asked Castiel angrily.

 

“My son’s life is **_my soap opera_ **...and by the way, he’s Sammich’s kid too” said Gabriel smiling as he looks at the kids.

 

Castiel’s eyes widen and he sighs.

 

“That explains a lot” he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter Gabriel goes to see Sam and Sam will meet Ozul
> 
> btw how do you think Sam, Dean and Mary will react to Ozul?
> 
> and yes Cthulu was in Ozul's previous relationship and he dumped Gabriel's kid


	8. Ozul's 2 Dads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam finally meets his son
> 
> (warning: weird beginning)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I took long on this

Some naked cat-girls, elf women, bearded dwarf women, the 2 Gorgon sisters, a flock of harpies, a centaur, a Minotaur, a couple of female kappas eating cucumbers and a bony elderly woman holding a vodka bottle are all coming out the door from Ozul’s bedroom. The gothic nephilim is the last to come out with only his black sheet covering him while holding a wine cup.

 

“That was great” he said with a smirk as the elderly lady hands him a cigarette and lights it for him.

 

“Thanks Baba Yaga” said Ozul.

 

“You’re velcome, and I appreciate that you let me vatch...” she said with a deep voice.

 

“Welp, you guys can go home if you want to or explore my mansion for the day...I don’t care just stay away from my cheese…” said Ozul.

 

“That was so bad Ozul…” said one of the gorgon sisters.

 

“But seriously Stheno and Euryale... stay away from my cheese...I’m still not over the feta cheese fries that both of you ate them all...” said Ozul shaking his head.

 

“Oh you’re no fun~” said another gorgon sister playfully as both sisters leave. 

 

“Vill you excuse me...I have to find my house and catch up to it” said Baba as she goes into her mortar, holds a pestle, and opens the window. She flies out the window and all the harpies flew out behind her. 

 

He gets off the bed and leaves the room. The rest of the monsters to different directions. Danielle comes inside with a plate with a bottle of wine and a wine glass.

 

"Your red sir," the drag queen said politely sets it on the table as he pours the wine into cup.

 

"Thank you ma'am," said the goth as he drinks it.

 

"Finally you get it right" he said.

 

"You're excused for the day,"said Ozul.

 

"Thank you sir," said the maid as he walks away happily.

 

Ozul walk inside his living room that seems empty.

 

“Dad I know you’re here...I want to ask you some questions” said Ozul in a soft tone and he hears laughing.

 

Gabriel appears in front of the goth boy.

 

“Did you or did you not arranged some of my exes to see me?” said Ozul angrily. 

 

“I wish...but nah there was another player in your game...I’m just the audience” said Gabriel as he laughs.

 

The goth sighs knowing that his dad is telling the truth this time.

 

“Who was it then?” said Ozul crossing his arms.

 

“You know how many times have I told you that it’s rude to ask when you already know the answer” said Gabriel crossing his arms.

 

Ozul growls angrily knowing that the archangel is right again. 

 

“Aphrodite…” he muttered.

 

“Nice try pagan bitch...if you think you can break me...you're messing with the wrong boy” Ozul thought.

 

“Why didn’t you do anything about it?” said the nephilim angrily.

 

“You can’t expect me to clean up your mess for you kiddo, I was very clear on that” said Gabriel.

 

“So thee expecteth me to beest t'rn to a million pieces” said Ozul.

 

“No! I’m expecting you to learn from your mistakes and fix them by yourself…don’t you dare go shakespearean on me!” said Gabriel shaking his head.

 

Ozul crossed his arms and sighs.

 

“One more question dad….who is my other dad?” said Ozul.

 

Gabriel’s eyes widen and he looks at him.

 

“Yeah, I know you’re technically my mom, I remember being in your womb dad!” said Ozul laughing awkwardly.

 

“And you didn't tell me?” said Gabriel.

 

“To be fair you never brought up the topic...anyway you didn’t answer my question...who was my other dad?” said Ozul crossing his arms.

 

“...Actually, I run into one of my brothers today, the one you enjoy the choking...and he’s kind of talk me into going to see your dad if you want to go?” said Gabriel.

 

Ozul looks at him with a frown but Gabriel sees his excited eyes.

 

“Sure...whatever I had nothing to do today” said Ozul shrugging.

 

“Isn't it your Saturday?” asked Gabriel smirking.

 

“I cancelled my false abduction hours ago...wasn't in the mood today” said Ozul shrugging.

 

“One more thing, I'm talking to him first, and you do know that you're still in the sheet right?” said Gabriel.

 

The goth’s bitchface shows and sighs.

 

“Oh liketh i wanteth that gent to seeth mine own cock! I am not blind!” said Ozul walking away to pick some clothes to wear.

 

“Again with the shakespearean,” said Gabriel shaking his head.

* * *

 

Jack is back in the bunker, in his room that is now filled with gifts from Ozul. There are games like monopoly, jenga, a playstation and an xbox. There are shelves filled with books like comics, manga, folklores and Shakespearean play scripts. There are also toys like action figures and legos (AN: not sex toys at least not yet~). Jack is reading a Captain America comic book. He hears the door open.

 

“Um Jack...Where did you get all this stuff?” said Sam in concern.

 

“They're presents from Ozul,” said Jack happily.

 

Sam looks at Jack in concern and he sighs.

 

“Listen... it's great to receive gifts at times but...sometimes gifts can come with  **strings attached** ,” said Sam.

 

“You mean like these?” said Jack holding a horse marionette and a pull-string dog plushie.

 

Jack pulls the string and the toy dog makes puppy barks. Sam laughs a bit seeing that Jack still have his innocence.

 

“Ok that's adorable but that's not what I meant...it was a metaphor, you see sometimes the presents people gave you...they'll expect you to give them something in return...sometimes they want something from you,” said Sam in concern.

 

Jack begins to think and he looks at him.

 

“...I guess that's fair,” said Jack wondering what could he give to the goth boy.

 

“He says he likes pain and being treated badly...I don’t know” thought Jack in concern.

 

He didn’t want to hurt Ozul at all.

 

Sam sighs seeing that it seems that Jack is getting the wrong idea about this.

 

“Listen Jack...do you like this Ozul?” asked Sam.

 

“Yes,” said Jack smiling.

 

Sam's heartaches when he sees happiness in his eyes.

 

“Does Ozul like you?” asked Sam in concern.

 

“Of course he does,” said Jack when he suddenly remembers **the exes** he met.

 

" _I must find out why his past relationships failed so that I won't make the same mistakes_..." thought Jack intensely.

 

“Something wrong Jack?” said Sam and the nephilim turns to him.

 

“...Um…” before Jack could say anything.

 

Castiel appeared to Sam. “Sam there’s someone who wants to see you...”

* * *

 

In the library, Sam and Dean enter the room. They were surprise when they see Gabriel. With the archangel there is a boy in his late teens with black hair with red highlights covering one of his eyes, black and white makeup, a black military jacket, tight black pants with black platform boots, and piercings on his bottom lips and his ears. 

 

The goth is looking into The Canterbury Tales book while eating some cheese sticks and the Winchesters noticed that Cas is grimacing at the boy.

 

“Gabe?” said Sam in shock.

 

“Hey Sammich” said Gabriel smirking.

 

“You fake your death again huh?” said Dean crossing his arms glaring at Gabriel and he looks at the goth teen.

 

“What’s with **Black Parade** here?” he said looking at the boy who didn’t seem to hear Dean.

 

Dean notices that something very  familiar about the goth.

 

“I’ll get to that in a minute...” said Gabriel smiling.

* * *

 

After explaining his deal with Loki and his fake death.

“Seeing how I pissed off Loki and the other pagans...Willie here was willing to help me out, huh Sugar Cookie!” said Gabriel smiling as he pats Ozul’s head.

“Pfff! Sugar Cookie?” said Dean in humor as Ozul flips Dean off while still reading.

Sam shows puppy eyes. “So this is Gabriel’s kid? ...who is the mother?” thought Sam.

“Stop calling me Willie and what did I say about your nicknames for me! I’m trying finish the Miller’s Tale,” said Ozul.

“So you’re a dad now huh?” said Dean smirking while Gabriel glares at him.

“Ok so my kid was an accident... but no need to rub it in Bucko! He’s my favorite mistake so far,” said Gabriel sternly.

“...You know Jack is kinda related to you right?” said Dean to Ozul.

“Ok so Jack is my cousin...I did worse,” said Ozul as Castiel glare at him.

“...Aren’t you going to do something about that?” asked Sam in concern to Gabriel.

“Incest is no big deal in our culture boys...in fact I used to experiment with Luci a lot and some of my sisters” said Gabriel shrugging. 

Sam looks in shock.

“...Maybe I should shut up about that” said Gabe smiling nervously.

There is an alarm from a cell phone. Ozul pulls it out, looks in it and he smiled. “It’s lunch time” he said as he bookmarked his book, closes it, snaps his fingers and disappears. He appears with grilled cheese sandwiches and chocolate chip cheesecake.

“Not surprise…” said Sam in concern for the goth kid’s diet despite that he’s nephilim.

“...Sam there’s also something I need to tell you too” said Gabriel.

“what else?” said Sam.

“He's your kid too” said Gabriel awkwardly.

Ozul stops eating and stares at both Sam and Gabriel.

“You're joking again,” said Sam.

“Dudes don’t give birth,” said Dean.

“If this is a joke it would be way more funnier, and while this body is male, angels are technically genderless...” said Gabriel shrugging.

“It’s no joke... it’s possible for an angel do get pregnant despite possessing a male vessel,” said Castiel to the brothers.

Sam in shock turns to Gabriel.

“Oh I know that look...you’re wondering who is the 2nd daddy?...it’s you!” said the archangel pointing at him.

Dean glares at Sam.

“Sam is there's something you're hiding from me?” said the older brother angrily.

“I may have been with him during that case of that adulterous professor…” said Sam awkwardly.

“...Seriously?!” said Dean angrily.

“It was a long time ago! We'll talk about it later..first….” said Sam and he turn to Gabriel.

“So you're saying that Jack's boyfriend is my son?” said Sam emotionlessly.

“Yeah...I'm mean he's kinda like you with technology, books, his knowledge, dogs, his bitchfaces, his puppy eyes, his common sense in his own twisted way and being romantic...” said Gabriel.

“...Dad!” said Ozul slightly blushing deeply.

“...What school does he goes to?” asked Sam in concern.

The goth boy laughs at that while Gabriel sighs.

“He dropped out of Texan High School a long time ago,” said the archangel.

A bitchface shows on Sam as he looks at Ozul.

“I always hate school...” said the goth in a low voice unfazed. 

Sam glares at Gabriel deeply and Dean and Castiel can see that the younger brother is really angry.

“You let our son have piercings and eat sweets for every meal?” said Sam angrily as he crosses his arms.

Gabriel shrugs “I can’t help it I love him,”

“You spoiled him too much! ALSO SERIOUSLY YOU LET HIM DROP OUT OF SCHOOL!” shouted Sam angrily.

Dean looks at Castiel nervously, he feels that the atmosphere is getting thick and mouths “Let’s go,”

Castiel shooks his head in agreement.

Ozul would leave but he’s not done with the cheesecake. 

“...I made my own prison...great” thought Ozul as he facepalmed.

There was hours of Sam and Gabriel discussing. Most of which Sam was angry that Gabriel for faking his death again and for never telling him about Ozul while Gabriel was being nice to Sam and being apologetic. The goth keep having to tell both his dads to stop calling him “Willy” and Ozul also demands that Gabriel to stop calling him pet names (which the archangel never listens).

Ozul finishes his chocolate chip cheesecake, there was an alarm and he looks at his phone. 

“Oh just in time for my poetry club meeting” said Ozul looking at the time.

Sam looks at Ozul in confusion. Jack suddenly opens the door.

“Hi Ozul” said Jack smiling at him, he is holding a shiny foil wrapped box with hearts drawn on it and Ozul runs to hug him.

Sam looks in shock while Gabriel smirks.

“What’s in that box?” asked Ozul.

“It’s a surprise, I’ll show you tonight” said Jack smiling excitedly like a kid.

Sam’s eyes widen and regrets the talk he had with Jack.

“Hey Jackie...Want to go to the poetry club meeting with me? today I get to read either the poems from Edgar Allan Poe or William Shakespeare for everyone,” said Ozul quickly as he holds Jack’s hand.

“Ok" said Jack.

 

"See you later dads" said Ozul to Sam and Gabriel as he leaves quickly.

 

"Who’s Edgar Allan Poe?” said Jack as he goes with him before Sam says anything.

Sam looks at Gabriel and he shrugs.

“Our kid is really into writing and art...well now that the kids are gone and it’s just you and me...” said Gabriel with a suggestive look.

Sam does his bitchface at the shorter man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry there's will be some Sabriel soon btw next chapter
> 
> Sam will spend the day with Gabriel and Ozul much to Gabriel's happiness and Ozul's reluctance with Jack spying on them.
> 
> Btw what do you think would be Sam's reaction to Ozul's past relationships? also I highly doubt Sam would approve of Ozul's sado-masochism XD

**Author's Note:**

> How do you think Dean and Sam will react to Ozul?


End file.
